


Whispers

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Staying a late night at the lab Agent Stone accidentally falls asleep, finding himself in a nightmare. Robotnik finds him and wakes him up.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! Second fic for this movie and gah! Had to do some hurt comfort/fluff for them. They deserve some love.

Stone was used to working late nights with the doctor. It was something had gotten used to over the couple years he had worked for him. Robotnik tended to stay up late, always going on about being a roll and not wanting to break it. Aban would simply sit guard outside the lab and occasionally make latte's for the doctor.  
Tonight though was the second night in a row the doctor had worked until the early morning and Stone was only human, he needed sleep. Every few minutes he would catch his head starting to fall and he would jerk back to being awake. It was almost definitely a loosing battle though, as everytime he closed his eyes it got harder to open them.  
Just as Stone feared he would fall asleep for real the lights went out around him. Suspicious and scared he stood up and reached for the gun that sat holstered in his belt. He knocked on the door to the lab but recieved no reply.  
"Sir?" Aban called out, no reply came though. He knocked again on the door, harder, the sound reverberated all around him in a strange echo. Growing anxious Stone typed the door code into the keypad, the door swishing open to reveal a sea of murky blackness on the other side. As he went to step into the room he found that there was no floor. And suddenly he was falling. He was falling and he didn't know what would happen when and if he hit the ground. Wind rushed past Aban's ears and it sounded strangely like whispers.  
" _Not good enough_..." The wind whispered into his ear and suddenly it felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach.  
" _Never good enough_..." Tears started to prick in the agents eyes and he brought his hands up over his ears in the hopes it would stop the words. It didn't... of course.  
" _You're a failure, you'll never amount to anything. No one will ever love you._ " The voices continued to whisper and now it wasn't the wind, it echoed in his head as if he were thinking these thoughts but he _wasn't_... was he?  
"Stop!" Aban pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut as if it were any different than the darkness that surrounded him on all sides.  
" _Robotnik will never love you... you're just an assistant. Unimportant and oh-so replaceable._ "  
"Shut up!" Stone cried, wishing it would just _stop_. It didn't though, the words continued to whisper in his head, slowly gaining in volume until they were louder than anything Aban had heard before.  
" _Replaceable_."  
" _Unloved._ "  
" _Stupid._ "  
" _Worthless_."  
"Good for nothing." Stone's snapped open. It... the voice sounded like Robotnik.  
"You really are disgusting Stone. Less important than the dirt on my shoes. You're only good for giving carbon dioxide to the plants and even then, people in comas do it better than you. You're a fool to think you'll ever mean anything to me and it's so painfully _human_ that you would develop feelings for you boss." Tears welled in Stone's eyes and he felt as if there was a lump in his throat.  
"I-I didn't mean to. It's not my fault." Aban whispered, feeling lost and helpless and praying he would just stop _falling_.  
"Of course you didn't mean to. But it still happened. It's only a matter of time before I figure it out, if I haven't already. You're so painfully obvious about it Stone. And what do you think will happen when I figure it out? Do you honestly think that _the_ Ivo Robotnik would stoop down to your level? Waste my time on someone as worthless as you?" Stone felt the tears rolling down his cheeks at the words. He knew Robotnik wouldn't say them... at least though Robotnik wouldn't. It still hurt to hear because he felt as though maybe they were true. As Stone continued to fall through the darkness the wind continued to whistle past his ears and he wondered if this was how he would die? Tormented by disembodied voices mocking him for his deepest secrets, "you're such a fool Stone. You really need to _wake up_." The words echoed around Stone and suddenly it felt as if the whole world was tilting, a strange thing to feel while falling through the air but still very much there all the same.  
"What?" Stone called out, the world around him growing faint.  
"Wake up!"

Stone jolted forward, almost falling out of the chair he had been sitting in. Sweat ran down his face and he felt as though he couldn't breathe, left gasping for breath.  
"Agent Stone, are... are you alright." Aban looked up and realized the doctor was looking down at him with... concern.  
"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry for falling asleep sir." Stone stood from the chair to stand at attention for his boss. He still felt his heart racing from the nightmare and his hands were gross and clammy. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep, he was supposed to be better than that. He really was worthless.  
"It's understandable, humans are quite fragile machines. Constantly needing upkeep and fixing and... that's besides the point. I saw on my monitor that your vitals had spiked and I worr- I thought maybe there was a problem so I came out to check on you. Are... are you sure you're alright agent?" Concern was thick in Robotnik's voice and it shocked Stone, the doctor had never shown a care for anyone or anything so the fact that he was worried about Aban was... a bit heartwarming.  
"It was just a nightmare sir..." Stone thought back to the dream, the words sticking to him like sap, feeling as though they might suffocate him, "I'm fine now though." Curiosity immediately overtook the doctors face.  
"A nightmare, about what?" The doctor was interested to know what could spook a man that seemed so unflappable as agent Stone, but the words caused Aban to freeze. Unsure of how much he would want to say. If he even wanted to say at all.  
"W-well, it started with the lights going out. And then I was falling. And it was dark. A-and there were... we're voices." Finding his gaze drawn to the floor Stone struggled to find the right words, as impactful as the dream had been the details were already hazy.  
"Voices? What did they say?" Robotnik drew a step closer to his assistant, intrigued to get an insight into how the man ticked. Flashes came back to Aban, the voices mocking him, _Robotnik_ mocking him. His feelings... before he could process it Stone realized he was crying, his breath coming out shuddery as he held back a sob. Tears trailers from his cheeks onto the floor and it scared him. What would the doctor think of him?  
"Th-they um... just... this is stupid sir but just rather mean things. I-I shouldn't be this affected I'm sorry." While Aban's gaze was trained on the floor he missed Robotnik's action, a hesitant attempt to reach out and comfort Stone that in the end brought his hand back to his side.  
"Emotions are... nothing to be sorry for Stone. They're human and everyone has to deal with them, not always in ways that we want. It's... one of the few things that even I can't control." Robotnik's words managed to stop Aban's tears, though he was still left sniffling and whiping them away.  
"Thank you sir... but I still should be stronger than this. I'm a government agent I'm not supposed to-"  
"Come with me a moment." Robotnik cut off Stone's words, surprised Aban looked up to find the doctors face unreadable before he turned and made his way down the hall. Not wanting to displease his boss anymore Aban followed after the doctor. They stopped in front of a room Stone had never been in before, had never spared a second glance at. He watched as Robotnik punched a code into the keypad before the door opened before them.  
Following Robotnik into the room Stone was surprised to find that it was a bedroom, one that seemed to be used by Robotnik if the stray mechanical bits and messed up sheets were anything to go by. The doctor tapped some things into his glove and the door behind Stone closed again, he opened his mouth to say something before the ceiling lit up in an impressive recreation of the night sky. Aban let himself stare at the lights, amazed at how beautiful it looked. By the time he looked back down Robotnik had stripped into his boxers and undershirt. Looking away Stone tried to ignore the heat that rose on his cheeks.  
"I know that our relationship is supposed to be purely professional but... I do care for you Stone. And I want you to be alright. So you're free to sleep with me tonight. If you want to." Aban was shocked, maybe it was only a sign of friendship but for a few moments he let his heart believe it was something more. No longer too concerned over Stone Robotnik climbed into bed, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Without much of a second thought Stone stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, he'd usually sleep without a shirt on but he didn't want to overstep so he copied Robotnik.  
After folding the clothes and putting them on the desk that sat opposite of the bed Stone climbed into the bed after Robotnik. Very much aware of how close they were. Stone laid on his side watching the doctor for a few minutes, ingraining in his brain this side to Robotnik he had never seen before. He finally looked away when Robotnik looked over at him, afraid of being reprimanded. Instead of pointing it out Robotnik merely mirrored Aban's position on his side and placed his hand in the space between them.  
"I don't know if you want to talk about your nightmare... but if you do I'll listen." Those words knocked the breath out of Aban, made him realize just how much he really loved Robotnik.  
"Well... it started off as just some whispers in my head calling me worthless and other words along those lines. Then..." Stone broke off, unsure whether to tell the doctor what had been said, "then the voice was... was your voice. You called me worthless like the voices did but then... then um... well forgive me for this but you made fun of my- er, feelings for you."  
"Feelings?" Aban felt like he was back in middle school, telling a girl that he like-liked her.  
"Like, uhm, well r-romantic feelings. A-and then you woke me up so." Stone didn't dare meet Robotnik's gaze, scared of what he would find there, he was so ready to get kicked out and sent home and fired and so many worse things but they never came.  
"Stone. I may be a bit rude at times and I sometimes say things I don't mean but I would never make fun of you for feeling something. I've been through the that enough myself, I don't wish it on anyone I care about. It would just be... well, hypocritical in this case." The words didn't quite sink in right away, but when they did Stone looked up at the doctor with wide eyes. Brown eyes met and said everything that wasn't said in words, and for the second time that night Stone started crying. It started softly but worked its way up until he was sobbing, his breath spending more time out of his lungs than in them. He didn't event know why this time, couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. Maybe he was just relieved. As Aban laid there crying Robotnik cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around Stone and rubbing his hand up and down Stone's back with quiet whispers of "it's okay, you're okay."  
Stone latched onto the doctor, clinging to him and resting his head against Robotnik's chest. He felt bad for getting Robotnik's shirt wet but knew he didn't need to worry about it.  
When Stone's tears finally subsided he still kept his head pressed against Robotnik's chest. They laid that way until Stone was on the verge of sleep. In his half conscious mind he felt the doctor press a soft kiss to the back of his head before saying.  
"I love you, Aban. Good night." Just before sleep fully took him Stone whispered back.  
"I love you too Ivo, good night."


End file.
